


Remind me, that we're all mad here (and it's okay)

by MemeMachine562



Series: Techno and his Chat [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Violence, Chat ain't all bad, How Do I Tag, Mild Gore, Technoblade Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Title from Cheshire kitten by S.J Tucker, Violence, it's pretty mild, tell me if I need to add anything!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeMachine562/pseuds/MemeMachine562
Summary: It was on days like this - Techno thought - that he didn’t mind hosting the chat. Knee deep in blood and gore, all caused by him, with his thoughts screaming for more, more more more more more-Techno was aware he wasn’t the height of sanity at that moment, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. What did it matter if he indulged a bit? He was having fun, that was all that mattered.Or; Chat isn't all bad, and there is a certain beauty in destruction.
Relationships: None
Series: Techno and his Chat [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129328
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	Remind me, that we're all mad here (and it's okay)

It was on days like this - Techno thought - that he didn’t mind hosting the chat. Knee deep in blood and gore, all caused by him, with his thoughts screaming for more, more more more mo _ re more- _

Techno was aware he wasn’t the height of sanity at that moment, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. What did it matter if he indulged a bit? He was having fun, that was all that mattered.

And maybe Chat was a bit too close to him, maybe the lines were blurring a bit, maybe the voices in his head were starting to sound a bit like him and he was starting to sound like them.

But did it matter? They were enjoying themselves, didn’t everyone deserve to let loose once and awhile?

So, with the scent of death flooding his senses, blood filling his mouth and tasting far too sweet, Techno didn’t care, couldn’t care. Far too hopped up on adrenaline and blood to hold himself together in any way that mattered. 

He let the walls fall, opened his arms to his Chat. He gave them free reign, told them to have fun. An invitation, they always worked together best when drowning in blood. 

Techno could hardly hear their voices anymore, too blended into his own thoughts. Thousands of entities all bleeding together, only one common goal. To enjoy themselves.

They raised their swords, already covered in the lifeblood of those passed, and giggled. This was so pog! Techno never let them be like this, too uncomfortable in sharing a body. Really, they thought it was a bit foolish. Chat sent waves of reassurance through their shared mind, Techno only responded with amusement. He was in a really good mood!

They spun in circles, Techno pushing forward a bit to keep them from collectively falling on their faces. They would never be able to live that down, he wouldn’t let them. But really, what had Techno been expecting? They weren’t used to being corporeal, let alone trying to walk. Really, Chat felt that Techno took the whole body thing for granted.

They tried very hard to decide what to do, Arson? Arson pog? Arson. No! No arson. More murder? Monsters or Villagers? Player? No, not a player. Why not arson? Because no. That was a valid point, they supposed. Chat was stuck spinning in circles, never able to make a decision. They were too scatterbrained.

Techno, as he often did, pushed a thought into their mind. There was a pillager outpost not too far, they could go look at that. That was a great idea! No, it really wasn’t, there wouldn’t be nearly enough blood at an outpost. They should go to a mansion! Did they realize how annoying it would be to get a map to one of those? Techno would never let them stay long enough!

Techno did the mental equivalent of rolling his eyes, and began to pilot his body towards the pilligar outpost. He knew from experience that Chat needed someone to make the final judgement call. Options were options, but choices had to be made and Chat was, frankly, incapable.

Chat let Techno have the body, they had no interest in walking. They did stay close enough, however, to keep Techno quite jittery. He was full of unspent energy, products of having thousands of people running around under his body's skin. Thousands of people with the energy levels of a toddler on ten mugs of pure caffeine. 

Techno felt a jolt of offense rocket through him at his last thought, and he snorted loudly. They could be offended all they liked, Techno was right. No! He wasn’t. They were very normal energy wise. No, they really weren’t. Thoughts that Techno knew weren’t his spun around inside of his head, but he wasn’t concerned. He could feel enough of Chat’s feelings that he knew they weren’t actually upset with him. Of course not! They liked him very much, even if he insulted them regularly. 

Then, they were there. A pillager outpost, as promised. Pog! As Chat pushed back forward, Techno felt a floating sensation fill him, the awareness that he wasn’t in control of his body would have scared him any other day, but today he was willing to just watch. Let Chat do the work. He would have to be a guiding hand, but he really just wanted to bathe in blood. Blood for the blood god!

The cheer was taken up by the thousands of voices inside of Techno’s head, screaming it loudly. Blood for the Blood God! Blood for the Blood God! Blood for the Blood God! Blood for the Blood God! Techno could faintly feel the body getting a killer headache, and he was very glad he had opted out of having a physical form, because he really didn’t want to deal with that. No one does! Guys shut up. Stop spamming! You're giving the body a headache! 

Any other day he would have been torn apart by the screaming, but today he was one of the ones watching. He didn’t bother to hold his mind together, what would be the point? Any other day he would black out from the pain and adrenaline, today he was just going to look from afar. He wasn’t going to get caught in the crossfire, because he was off to the side shooting. It was a nice change of pace. He should do it more often! Yeah! It’s fun! 

Techno pushed fond feelings at his Chat, children, the lot of them. The whirlwind of emotions that blew back at him would have knocked him off his feet if he had any. Glee, excitement, adoration, all flying at him.

He really should have been overwhelmed, but all he could feel was sickly excitement, because they had found their first pillager. The fight had begun! Pog!! With a few precise slashes, the pillager was dead. If there was one thing the Chat knew how to do, it was fight. Blood for the Blood god!!! Joy washed over him in waves, only partly his. 

It felt right - if strange - to be so detached from his body. His soul intertwined with thousands of others. It felt like standing in the seats of a stadium and cheering, it felt like fighting back to back with his teammates. A sense of belonging, his mind falling into theirs. Home, the Blood Gods horde felt like home. Where he was always meant to be. 

He faintly felt the body getting grazed by an arrow, then the taste of blood was all he could think of. The pain of an arrow pulled him closer to his body, its tusks buried in a pilligars throat. He let out a screech of joy, his body detached itself from the pillager and mirrored him. A deranged cackling, and a fierce warcry. Thousands of voices pulling together to tell the world of their victory. 

His body pulled itself up and bolted up the stairs, leaving his sword behind. A pilliger in front of them, they pushed the body forward, tackling the poor beast before it had a chance to load its crossbow. Clawed hands digging into flesh, a brilliant crimson flooding over the floor. Techno’s body was wearing a deranged smile, eyes a touch too bright to be human, almost glowing in their vibrancy. 

A broken arrow shaft stabbed through an eye - Techno felt himself falling away from the body again - the scent of copper filling the air. His mind got pushed around as he resettled, falling back into the thousands of others. His thoughts fragmented slightly, mixing together a bit with the Chat. It only served to make him more excited, the Chat’s screaming was infectious, and he soon found himself yelling alongside them again.

And so it continued, a rising wave of joy and bloodlust. An unending loop of ever growing screaming. When suddenly he was thrust into full control of his body again. He blinked, looking around a bit, when - 

Oh,  _ oh. _

Techno’s eyes fell upon the singular pillager standing in front of him. He was at the very top of the outpost, surrounded by culled beasts. Chat had saved one for him. He smiled, an insanity lighting in his eyes. He began to laugh loudly, hearing the Chat laughing alongside him. The pillager started to shake, then readied up its crossbow. Oh, that wouldn’t do.

Techno charged forward, marveling at the way his body responded to him. He grabbed the crossbow and yanked it straight out of the pillagers hands, laughing at the fear filled expression the pillager made. Slamming the crossbow over the poor beasts head, it dropped straight to the ground. Not quite dead. Techno lifted his foot, then slammed it down on the pillagers neck. Again, and again, again again again again! He cackled as he did it, wearing a smile so wide it split his face. When he finally stopped, he looked down to the body beneath him, its head was completely detached from its body, the neck crushed beyond repair. 

Stepping off the body, he felt waves of the Chats approval fly through him as they pushed forward again, joining him in his body. He let himself fall backwards away from his body, content to float on his satisfaction for a while. But not before leaving Chat with one final message.

_ It’s still night, you know. Plenty of monsters around. _

Chat’s excitement spiked, and he felt their thanks more than he heard them. With that final message, Techno fell into a much deserved sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Can you tell I’m hyper fixated? Because I’m hyper fixated.
> 
> Some Chat Headcannons!!
> 
> Chat is more commonly referred to as the Blood Gods horde. Techno calls them Chat because of a joke he made, he called them chit chatters, they liked it and it stuck.  
> Every generation or so there is a child chosen to be a Conduit for the Blood God. Those conduits are the ones who hear Chat, Techno is the most recent Conduit. He has already survived much longer than most. Chat is made up of past Conduits, when a Conduit dies they become a voice in chat. That’s why the Chat is so juvenile, most Conduits die quite young. And yes, that means that when Techno dies he’s going to become just another voice! That’s why he feels so comfortable in the horde, his soul is meant to be there. I also think that makes Technoblade Never Dies quite ironic, because even when he does die his soul will survive!


End file.
